


If I Killed Someone For You

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Codependency, Corpses, Demon Riku, Eventual Romance, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, I will die with this aesthetic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, M/M, Mild Horror, Post-Apocalypse, Touch-Starved, hand holding, i mean its a love story with horror in it, sora and riku love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: They say, that the world ended the day the devil fell in love.Perhaps the rumours were right.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	If I Killed Someone For You

The world ended the day the devil fell in love.

** _0_ **

Through millennia, cults would haunt for the occult. For what was forbidden, in search of something that could ease their pains. Ease the pain of existing, of living in a wretched world. Most sought it through power and money, others the simple image of purpose was enough. Whatever it would take to lessen the burden that being human conveyed.

Many failed. Countless got destroyed on their forged path to salvation. And probably just a handful succeeded in their deeds. Although if those deeds brought them the happiness they so desperately wanted, it's always left unclear. 

Perhaps the most notorious of those examples is the Thirtieth Ring. A cult, much like any others, that searched salvation through the demons that lurked in the meadow of hell. And through the shadows of the occult, they perhaps found it.

A woman of a pure white heart got tainted with the darkness of the deepest kind. Nine months of wait, but the Thirtieth Ring finally obtained that which they thought would bring them closer to the gate of the evangelical Land.

Many religions have different names for what followed could be. Christianity might have called it Antichrist. Viking would have called it Ragnarök. Islam would have said it to be al-Masih al-Dajjal. Aztecs would call it the Fourth Sun. Whatever it may be called, it all meant the same thing.

And that one thing was clear for those who witnessed the birth of the creature. Through the blood of a virgin with a pure heart, sprouting through her body and devouring what intestines laid before it. Pink bright eyes that haunted those who stared too long, the little creature feasted upon his own mother, leaving the chewed-up bones behind.

Those who didn’t puke, those still sane enough to think. Those who hadn’t gone mad at the light and darkness that mingled inside. They all had a single thought crossing their minds.

The end was upon them.

** _6_ **

The mansion was empty most of the time. Once, it had been full. He remembered that it had more people. He remembered that once it was bubbling with noise. Shouts, cries, and prayers more than anything. Nothing pleasant, but noise, nonetheless. But throughout the years, the sounds became muted. They slipped and went. The numbers thinning out, until inside the mansion only lived himself and Ansem.

“You may call me Ansem, young master,” the man would say. With pale teal eyes, he’d stare at Ansem. “Whatever you need, I will provide.”

There should be a reason why it felt strange. There must be. Yet, caring about the reason seemed pointless. Why would he want to know why there were fewer people? Why would Ansem provide him with what he needed?

Why did _he_ not want anything?

That last one…It probably was a lie.

The hunger was always there. That was the only constant thing. The only thing that never left. The hunger. Insatiable. Destructive. It had him salivating and ready to rip out with his hands everything that was in his path. Ansem continuously brought him things to eat. Each more disgusting than the last. All red and brimming, all sticky and weird. He hated them. He didn’t want to eat them. The smell alone repulsed him, and more than once he had lashed out to the man.

He alone was the reason why the man had his face disfigured. With so many scars the once young-looking face was unrecognizable. And even then, the man never looked at him with hate. It was something else. Something way worse. Something that made his still-forming fangs drip with poison.

But he said something that was true.

“Without me, you’ll perish out there. You need me, young master.”

What laid outside the mansion, he didn’t know. Couldn’t even tell if it would hurt him or not. All he could know was that Ansem belonged out there. And he belonged inside.

Forced to stare at the colouring books that had been given to him. Forced to stare at the dishes of flesh he didn’t care for. Forced to stare at a blank wall, in a poor attempt to entertain his mind. Counting the seconds. Counting the minutes. Counting. Counting.

Waiting.

Until it became his favourite hobby. Until it became the only thing he had to do. Waiting for what? He’d often ask himself. And no answer would come. Only silence. Growing, ever steadily until there was nothing but darkness in his mind.

Until the emptiness filled his body.

And the numbness crept over.

Or at least.

Until the rumbling sound of someone breaking into the mansion made him blink.

It could have been easy to just ignore it. Like he had ignored thousand of sounds before, and simply wait for Ansem to come back from where he was.

But then a curious sound reached his ears. It was a sob. Much like the ones he had heard when there were still people inside the house. With his curiosity peaked, he walked downstairs.

His eyes were immediately fixated on the boy who was curled up by the stairs. He was gripping his backpack - it had a strange pattern on it - tightly against his chest.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

The boy got startled, looking up and wiping his tears away. He hid behind the colourful backpack and softly muttered out.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” he replied. “Why are you crying?”

“Doesn’t matter why,” the boy said. “I-I’m sorry…I didn’t know there lived someone here…I-I’ll just go-…”

“Wait!”

The boy stopped, just about he was going to get up. His movements were stiff. Awkward and strange.

“You can stay,” he said. “…I don’t have a lot of people over.”

“You sure?” the boy asked. He nodded. “Thanks! You really saved me! I really didn’t want to search for another place to hide!”

Hide from what?

He wanted to ask. But the question remained on the tip of his tongue, unable to be fully formed.

“My name is Sora, by the way!” the boy said. “What’s your name?”

He blinked. Once. Twice. A name.

A name.

Had he ever been given a name? Has Ansem ever referred to him by something like that? Those other people…had they ever called him anything at all? He remembered screams, and he remembered begging and tears. But a name.

In an instant, he searched through his memory, anything that could give him a clue. The growing curiosity in the boy’s eyes continued. And meanwhile, he stood there, not even knowing if he had a name.

With hesitant lips, he managed to speak.

“Riku,” he spoke, even if his voice was trembling, and he was unsure if it sounded right. “You…can call me Riku.”

“Well, pleased to meet you, Riku!” Sora said, and for the first time, Riku saw a glimpse of light.

A small shimmering sparkle in the form of a smile. The type he had never seen before, so full of care and happiness. Genuine, with no ill intentions behind golden eyes.

“Wanna play with me?” he asked.

Riku nodded slightly, although not entirely sure what the boy meant by ‘play’. Not that he had to think much about it, because Sora was quick to grab his hand and drag him downstairs.

Inside his bag, Sora had all kind of curious things. Most notably, plush toys, dirty and with patches all over, and a rubber duck with a missing eye.

“This one Goofy,” he said, showing off the strangely-shaped dog in his hands. Then he pointed at the duck. “And this one’s Donald! They’re my best friends in the entire world!”

“Friends…” Riku repeated.

His eyes trailed towards the rest of the bag until they landed the thin books Sora had. Unlike those in the library upstairs, this one didn’t have lots of words. They didn’t talk about a God, or Kingdom Heart or any of the things Ansem always talked about. Instead, they had pictures and talked about creatures fought other with robots and lasers.

“My favourite one is Baymax!” Sora had proclaimed as soon as Riku finished. “He’s like _so_ big! And he saves everyone and makes them feel better!”

“I like…The girl that runs fast,” Riku said, stumbling through his words. It had been so long since he last spoke to someone. And he didn’t remember ever needing to say so _much_. “She’s fun to look at.”

“Ah! Gogo is also super cool!” Sora cheered. “You know, she once ran up the side of a building and destroyed the big evil man all on her own! Well…and some strange little cube Hiro gave her, but I didn’t really understand what it did…”

“The big evil man?” Riku asked.

“Yeah! Is the guy on the cover! He is mean because he killed Hiro’s older brother!”

A thought came into his mind. The books Ansem had given him spoke of sacrifices and blood. Of killing as a natural process for the ascension of the antichrist. The revelation of the end of words. He frowned.

“Is killing bad, then?” Riku asked.

“Of course it is!” Sora replied. “Wouldn’t you feel bad if someone you cared about died?”

Cared about…

“Like, your dad maybe?” Sora said. “Or your mom?”

Riku didn’t have either. The only person he had was Ansem. And to be honest, he didn’t think he’d be able to care if he died.

“Well, what about me?” Sora said.

Riku looked up. He conjured up the image in his mind. The red stains, the dead eyes, the emptiness of knowing he wouldn’t see Sora again. And this time, the smallest sensation prickled in his chest.

“…I guess I wouldn’t be happy about it,” Riku said with a shrug.

Maybe that was why killing was wrong. A part of him felt like it understood. A bit, at the very least.

And that was enough to bring another smile into Sora’s face. It shouldn’t have caused him any other emotions. By any measures, it shouldn’t have made him feel so…warm. But it still did.

“Sora-” Riku’s mouth twitched upwards, just vaguely “-do you want to come colour books with me?”

“Yes!” Sora said. His excitement was unbound, starlight melody following in the form of his laugh. “Let’s go, Riku!”

He didn’t hesitate when he took Sora’s hand this time. Didn’t even bother picking up the scattered toys as he dragged Sora upstairs. All he cared about was following the little trail of happiness that was paved inside his heart.

** _15_ **

There was blood everywhere. Heavy wetness, all warm in his hands. The corpses scattered around the ground were staring at him with those eyes that lacked light. If the limbs were still attached, they might tell a story, of how exactly they died. But they were gone. Some a few feet away, with the bone poking out from the red muscle still contracting, while others were completely missing.

And he knew where they were. After all, he finally felt full. Finally had a satiated belly, and strength he had thought he’d lost. But the coppery taste of blood laid thick on his throat. It felt disgusting and rancid. All too nauseating, even if minutes prior he had feasted upon them with no remorse.

But perhaps the worse thing of all was the thoughts. A single one, to be precise. The one that would haunt him, no matter how much he tried to wipe it away.

_Sora._

Cold fear began climbing up his back. His own wings stiffened, unable to move, and his claws dug themselves unto his own thick teal skin.

This was bad. If Sora found out, he would never be forgiven. How would he be able to stare at Sora? He could almost see it if he closed his eyes. The all familiar nightmare of blue eyes staring up at him in terror.

_‘Monster!_’

Sora, who had always been terrified of monsters. Who couldn’t sleep without a light on, and who didn’t like fighting. When he saw what Riku had done…He’d definitely hate him. Riku couldn’t even bear the idea.

He could have borne any burden in the world. Any kind of punishment that heaven or hell could come up with. But being hated by his light, his best friend…being hated by _Sora_. It was an all too cruel torture.

The knowledge that he should be ashamed of what he did weight in his heart. _Killing people is bad_. The disgust in him should be palpable, the regret breathable as he wiped away the blood from the wooden floor. But instead, he felt nothing. Not guilt, no sorrow. There was nothing inside. It was like he was a kid again, numb to everything.

How could he feel about it? He did it for Sora after all.

Every time the slightest hint of remorse stirred up, he would be haunted by Sora’s body. All battered up, with bruises in his face, as he tried to hold back the tears. His curled-up frame against Riku’s, making up excuses for them.

No. He couldn’t care. Not the slightest bit. Not ever since he looked through the window of the mansion and saw them hurting him. Hurting Sora. Why did cruel people exist? They didn’t deserve to live.

It was a selfish thought. One that Sora would hate him for bearing. Yet here he was, trying to cover up his tracks, desperately hoping this would somehow fix everything.

But he knew he couldn’t. The fates had spoken, and the rumbling of the earth was starting to grow. 

Judgement Day was upon them.

And it was all Riku’s fault.

_ **6** _

Having Sora in his life, was the only gift Riku had ever been granted. But it was probably the only one he truly needed.

It was like he had finally woken up. Watching the world with curiosity filled eyes, wanting to learn something new every day. But much to Ansem’s unfortunate chagrin, his interest had nothing to do with the sacred text that piled up in the library. Instead, he was interested in…well, anything that humans had.

Their music, their stories, their different foods and customs. Humans were…fascinating in ways he couldn’t begin to properly describe. Sora had brought him some books from the library about ancient civilizations and countries, and Riku hadn’t been able to put them down. He hadn’t been able to contain his excitement and talked Sora’s ear off the entire afternoon. And while Sora didn’t understand half of what he said, he always smiled and urged Riku to continue.

“I like you seeing you smile,” Sora confessed once. “You look happy! I love seeing you like that!”

The words echoed inside him. The tinted blush that decorated his cheeks felt like coal in his face, and the constructing ache in his chest only grew. It was as if he was spellbound in place, frozen with a monster swelling up inside him. It was scary.

But it also felt nice.

So, Riku didn’t make it stop. Not even when Ansem found out.

The man screamed when he saw Sora drawing with him. Riku had to sneak Sora out and return just to see Ansem dumping all his things unto the trash. The comic books that Sora brought, and the candy he had gifted him.

Perhaps, that should have been the first sign that something was wrong. That he wasn’t like Sora. That he wasn’t normal.

In a fit of anger, Riku managed to tear the man’s arm. The blood felt familiar in his hands. He didn’t dare to eat it, the taste alone was repulsive in his mouth, and instead he spat the thing out. The growl that followed left from his throat before Riku could control it.

“Young master,” Ansem tried to say.

“Riku,” he replied. The sound of his voice was strange. Corrupted in glitches of darkness. It didn’t feel like his own. “My name is Riku…”

He could taste the anger and disappointment oozing off Ansem in his tongue. And although he could always _know_ what he was feeling, this time he also understood. But even if he did, the distinct taste didn’t make him back down. It wasn’t his intention to actively make others feel this way. And when he was with Sora, he would stop. At the slightest hint of discomfort, he would try his best to make him smile.

But now…he couldn’t. At least, not when Ansem had thrown away Sora’s things. The same toys they had played with, and the candy they wanted to eat later.

In fact, he wanted to continue. Destroy everything. Everyone.

“As you wish,” Ansem’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Young master Riku.”

Riku bared his fangs, but the storm brewing inside subdued. The wings that had been halfway to popping out, retreated back into his skin. His claws became blunt fingernails, and his eyes finally stopped glowing that insidious pink.

“Give me back my candy,” Riku said.

“Not before dinner,” Ansem replied. Riku huffed. “And I hope I don’t see that young boy again. He’s a bad influence.” 

Riku made sure _not_ to keep that promise.

Either way, sneaking in Sora was easier now that Ansem came home less and less.

** _5_ **

_‘Did you memorize the third prophecy, young master?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Can you repeat it?’_

_‘On the day the First Born forfeits their heart, the earth shall open. From the hell incarnate the curses will spread. The day they eat flesh, shall be the day the world ends. And bound to that whose blood served, forever in the grace.’_

_‘Amen.’_

** _15_ **

Riku hadn’t been able to clean. At least. Not properly. Not when his hands were trembling so much, and the screams outside the window increased with the minute. With no option, Riku scurried out, jumping unto the branches of the nearby tree, and landing safely back unto the mansion. Still halfway transformed, it was easy to climb unto his room, where he collapsed as soon as his body was shielded from the sun.

In his best efforts to control the downward spiral of problems he had created, he tried to detransform. Hide his wings, the fangs, the neon turquoise skin, and wipe away the magenta blood that ran from his wounds unto the floor. But his attempts were null. With the adrenaline and fear pumping inside his veins, he couldn’t command his body into taking the shape he wanted it to. It was like living inside something that didn’t belong to you.

Riku quivered in his place, shaking like a leaf, staring at the blood that had dried on his hands. He closed them, hoping they could get wiped away simply by running them underneath water. But would that truly help? Would that also wash away all the feelings that were piling up inside? Would that make them clean enough that Sora would hold them?

Would Sora even want to look his way after what he’d done?

The crashing sound of the door being opened, and the voice od Ansem. Riku’s eyes turned pink again, fury burning when the man came into his vision.

“Master Riku!”

“Get away!” he yelled. That voice again. He hated that voice. It reminded him of Sora’s tear-stained face. But it’s not like he could control it.

“The judgment day wasn’t supposed to be today!”

“GET OUT!”

“Who are you serving!?” the yells continued. There was panic outside. The sounds just grew, overwhelming Riku’s already tired brain unto overdrive. “Why didn’t you trust me?! I was supposed to be the one you-”

Despite everything, Riku did feel a bit bad at the end. It was strange to finally be free of someone who had hurt him his whole life. Almost lonely. Almost like sadness.

What was worse, he finally did prove what Ansem had been telling him since he was born.

Riku was a monster.

** _10_ **

Riku knew something was going on. He had known for a while but never said anything. Mostly, because Sora didn’t seem to want to talk about it. Whenever Riku stared too long at the band-aids or the bruises that decorated his arms, Sora would pull away. Blue eyes would drift away, turning silently into a whisper and Sora’s wobbly smile wouldn’t reach them as he said:

“It’s nothing.” Riku noticed then the strain in his voice. The bag under his eyes, and the way he trembled in his place. “I’m just clumsy!”

Riku could taste the lies. Felt in the air. The sorrow inside Sora’s heart, it hung heavy whenever he tried to pry. That’s why he didn’t.

As long as Sora was inside the mansion, he would be happy. Riku wanted to indulge himself into the thought that he could protect Sora from the pain. Right there and then, no matter what was happening outside, he could keep the bad things from reaching Sora. As it was their own secret place.

In that senseless thought, Riku liked to believe that he was strong. At least, strong enough to protect Sora. Because it didn’t matter if there were bruises. Sora still genuinely smiled when he was with Riku. He still laughed when they played tag inside and listened earnestly at whatever Riku babbled about. After all, Sora was still there with him. They shared candy and slept side by side until night fell.

Everything was alright. Everything was fine. They could just keep at it forever, right?

Until he realized the bruises were getting bigger. That Sora started wearing sweaters in an attempt to hide them. He noticed the trail of blood falling down Sora nose. And the way the smile crumbled ever so slightly the more time passed.

Something was wrong. It had for a long time.

And it was eating away at Sora.

_‘Well, what about me? Would you feel bad if I died?’ _

No. Sora couldn’t die. He couldn’t. Right?

But turns out humans are weak. And human kids, are even weaker. Riku, for the longest time, had foolishly thought that as long as Sora still came to the mansion, he’d be safe. That his strength alone was enough.

It wasn’t until he first saw Sora cry, that he realized how frail the little human was.

“It hurts!” Sora’s voice was unlike anything he’d heard before. He was so used to listening to the sweetness of Sora’s happiness dripping from it, that it came almost as a shock to find it could make such a pitiful sound. “Riku, it hurt so much!”

It had been an accident. They were playing tag, and Riku got a bit too carried away. Without thinking about consequence, he’d tackled Sora to the ground. When the blood began pouring out, Riku felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Dread. Guilt. Shame.

It all mixed in one, as he stared at Sora’s leg. Thankfully, Ansem was nearby – the only time Riku felt any true relief the man even existed – and was quick to fix Sora up. Not before letting Riku know he truly didn’t want Sora hanging around.

Realization dawned on him, as he watched Sora sob in the middle of the room. A cruel, gut-wrenching realization that only served to feed the darkness inside even more.

Riku could hurt Sora.

Just as the world around them hurt his best friend, Riku could too. If he wasn’t careful…if he slipped up and played too rough again…. He could…

_‘Well, what about me? Would you feel bad if I died?’ _

“I’m so sorry…” he curled up by Sora’s side as soon as the boy was parched up. Riku couldn’t even dare look at Sora in the eyes. He was too scared. Images of his fangs and claws blooming gin the back of his mind. If he touched Sora with those… “It’s my fault. I’m so sorry. I won’t touch you again, I promise-!”

Sora didn’t hesitate to hold Riku’s trembling hand in his own. Riku looked up, hesitantly. Part of him sure he’d find Sora glaring. Accusing eyes ready to lash out for daring to hurt someone so kind.

But he didn’t.

“You worry too much, Riku!” Sora replied. “It was an accident! I know you didn’t want to hurt me!”

The warmth was still there. No hate, no anger. Just Sora’s blue eyes, filled with softness and care. Riku’s hands trembled, relief unlike any other washing over his body.

“I’m so sorry…” he said again, because, at this point, it’s the only thing he could find strength in himself to say. “…I promise I won’t hurt you ever again.”

The soft-touch of Sora’s fingertips on his hand. For the first time, he realized how small they were. So easily enveloped inside Riku’s own. If Riku summoned his claws, they could shred those petite hands with ease.

It’d be so easy.

It terrified him.

“I know, Riku,” Sora said.

Those hands, so small and so fragile, guided Riku’s chin upwards. Eyes pure like a sapphire, staring at him. They were calm, understanding. Sora looked at him in a way no other human had ever stared at him. There was no fear, no expectations. When Sora looked at him, he didn’t see a monster, a creature. He saw Riku.

Whoever that may be.

“Don’t worry about it!” Sora beamed. “You won’t hurt me. You never do.”

_But what if I do?_

Humans were so delicate. Porcelain in his hands. Too afraid to even voice his concerns, Riku let his head drop, holding back the ache in his throat. The sobs, too close to escape him. He couldn’t cry in front of Sora, he couldn’t-

But Sora placed his hand on top of Riku’s head. Patting lightly his hair, fingers weaving through. It was a gentle touch. Riku tried to conjure up in his mind the last time he felt this. Something so warm by his side, that it began growing inside him. The pressure inside his chest burst and he let out the sobs he’d been holding.

Sora didn’t say anything. Just continued to move his fingers. It was all Riku really needed. All he ever _had_ needed.

** _15_ **

Sora ran through the streets, watching his step as the chaos that surrounded him became clearer. There was panic in the air, he could smell it. The tension between those who had ventured was thick. Sora himself wasn’t sure exactly why yet. The screeches were continuous, the fear so palpable it was breathable.

Nothing had quite happened. Not yet, at least. Or well, not _here_ yet. The tv and broadcasting services were completely out. No news were entering the town. What little Sora had found in his gummiphone, was not of much help either.

A virus? A monster? A natural disaster? Everyone said different things, and they all sounded vaguely like conspiracy theories. So out there, that not even Sora could believe them.

Although…If amid the terror, someone had any reason to be grieving…it should be him. He’d found them.

After so many years, it was strange to stare at them like that. Lifeless. Unmoving. He’d panicked and puked all over the carpet. He couldn’t help it.

And he also couldn’t help his instinct to try and clean it to avoid punishment. Just to find out a few moments later, that there wouldn’t be _a_ punishment. Sora didn’t feel happy. But…he couldn’t mourn them either. If anything, he felt pity.

‘Sorry,’ he wanted to say. ‘This is probably my fault’.

They didn’t deserve it.

They did.

A voice called. It sounded awfully familiar. Sora chuckled. He knew that voice. The one that always protected him, the one that kept him strong. Reassuring him that he didn’t do anything wrong. That he’d be safe, as long as he was in the mansion.

The mansion.

_Riku_.

The lighting-memory struck him. The sizzling anger that he had seen on Riku’s eyes so long ago. That night when Sora had been careless and shown Riku-…

He clasped his hand against his arm. The bandages were still there, covered by his long-sleeved hoodie. No one should be able to see them now. 

Was this because…?

Had Riku…?

He’s in danger.

Before he could think anything else, Sora reached for his bag and dashed out of the house. He turned around the corner, reaching for the door towards Riku’s house.

“Riku!” he cried, banging the door. There was cold sweat running down Sora’s neck. “We have to go! Now!”

No one called the police. Not yet. But with the neighbourhood on the edge, it was only a matter of time before they said something. Until they found out it was _Riku_ who did it.

“Riku! Open up! We need to go!”

Sora was petrified. His mind was playing the sound of sirens, the sound of the police asking question, the lights of their patrols. He rattled with the doorknob for a few seconds before giving up. He’d have to sneak in again.

The little window with no lock on the side of the mansion was still there. Riku hadn’t thought to block it, much to Sora’s relief. He barely managed to fit in through – he was no longer five and as malnourished as he’d been – and rushed to the upper floor.

Riku’s room. The door was wide open. With Riku sitting on the corner, curled up with toys and comics scattered around. Relief washed over Sora. He was fine! He was okay! Riku was safe!

“Riku-!” he began to call.

But as soon as pink – pink? – eyes turned towards him, the door got shut. A shriek echoed in the mansion, sending a shiver down Sora’s spine.

“_Get out_!”

“Riku! Open up!” Sora said.

He began trying to open the door, but no matter how much he pushed it wouldn’t give in. It didn’t help that the doorknob was slippery with what looked to be blood. Sora didn’t want to think about it.

“We need to get out!”

“Leave me alone!” Riku’s strange voice growled.

After the initial shock of the sound, now Sora could hear it clearly. It sounded…

“I am **_not_** leaving you!” Sora said. “Stop being a baby, and let’s _go_-!”

“You don’t get it…” Riku’s voice rumbled. It filled the air with dread and pain. “…I…I was the one who…”

Sora stayed quiet. The grip he had on the knob tightened. His heart ached. The metallic smell in his parent’s room, the red that bled into the carpet, staining it forever…Even the marred limbs that were beginning to rot. It was an image burned into his mind. One he would never escape from. No matter how hard he tried.

If he tried.

“It’s okay, Riku,” Sora said. He tried to keep his voice steady, as gentle as he could. “Just open the door…Everything’s gonna be okay…”

“No, it won’t!” the scream echoed. Sora listened. Riku… “I could hurt you! I’m a-!”

He sounded so sad.

“You won’t hurt me,” Sora said, hands slipping down the door.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know you, Riku,” Sora replied. A small jagged smile sat across his face. “And I trust you…”

“You shouldn’t. I don’t even trust myself,” he said. “I’m a monster.”

Sora let out a chuckle.

“Then trust me!” Sora beamed. Or at least tried. It was hard to stay upbeat when your best friend was hurting, and you couldn’t offer a touch to comfort him. “Trust that I know…you’re not gonna hurt me. We can do that, right?”

The silence only grew. Deafening. Sora’s hands trembled. Small teardrops rolled down his cheeks, even while he tried to keep smiling. He couldn’t stop them.

“And Riku…”

His voice cracked. He was so scared. What if Riku didn’t trust him? Would that mean they’d be separated? That he’d live without being able to look at Riku’s eyes again? All alone.

Like it was before?

“You’re not a monster…You’re my best friend!”

The click of the door being unlocked.

Sora didn’t hesitate to turn the knob.

** _10_ **

Sora tried his best not to spend every waking hour in Riku’s home. But with the past of the days, it seemed to be more and more difficult. After all, whenever he reached that room, where the sunlight didn’t reach and Riku sat on the corner reading books…Sora felt light. A strange warmth inside his heart, that brimmed and brought him comfort.

It made him forget about what he was even running away from. It almost made him feel brave. Like he could take on the world if only Riku was by his side.

And the brighter that room felt, the bleaker the one on the other side of the road seemed. His own. Where his parents awaited for him to come back.

Once upon a time, they were happy. At least, he thinks they were. The memories were nice. A family of his own, laughter that made your belly ache and meals that tasted better together. They were distant, but they were there. They’d existed, once upon a time.

When everything went south, he couldn’t remember. Couldn’t even recall the first time he was hit. Or when the first bruise appeared. Nowadays, he’s lucky if he remembers the last one. He doesn’t want to remember. It hurt to.

Stumbling upon Riku’s mansion while he was avoiding home, was the best mistake he ever made.

And the worst was probably…

“Sora,” Riku called. The air in the room, previously filled with laughter and light, suddenly went cold. “What’s that?”

They’d been wrestling. A silly fight about which was better, Hercules or Sleeping Beauty. Sora got so caught up, that he didn’t bother tugging his sleeves downwards.

The angry red marks from where his mother had tugged too hard showed. Bright, accusing.

‘_If anyone finds them, they’ll take you away_,’ his mother’s voice. ‘_They’ll take you somewhere far far away, and you’ll never see any of us again_.’

“They’re nothing,” Sora replied, hiding them once more.

But Riku stopped him. He took him by the arm, and Sora flinched out of reflex. It didn’t hurt, of course. Ever since the incident, Riku always touched him with care. Almost softness. It wasn’t his fault that Sora had grown used to being startled by sudden movements.

“Who did this?” he asked.

“Mom…got a bit angry,” Sora said. He tried his best to repress the grimace that tried to show through. “It’s nothing! Really-!”

That’s when he saw it. When he first saw the glint of something _red_ inside the turquoise colour of Riku’s eyes. But they weren’t directed at him. They were transfixed on the marks on Sora’s wrists. Riku’s teeth were bared, and for almost a split of second Sora swore he saw a fang. The pressure on his hand grew. Not enough to hurt, but enough to him wince out of reflex.

As soon as Riku felt his discomfort, he let go of his hand.

“I’m sorry!” he said.

When Sora looked up again, Riku’s eyes were back to how they once were. No sign of something weird, bubbling up inside him. It was the same kind Riku who’d always been there for him. Sora smiled.

“Don’t worry!” he said. “I told you it’s nothing.”

“It’s…not nothing,” Riku said. Sora watched with curious eyes, the way that Riku’s hands clenched. “They hurt you…!”

“I don’t mind,” Sora replied. Riku’s eyes widened. Anger was trapped inside them, even if it wasn’t directed towards Sora. “They’ll go away, eventually. It’s not like they matter.”

“They do! And _I_ mind!” Riku said. His voice raised from how worked up he was. “I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“If others find out, they’ll take me away,” Sora said. Riku flinched and then froze. Sora tried to give him a weak smile, but it felt empty. “It hurts…But they hurt a bit and then they don’t. I can handle that! But…being away from Riku’d be…”

_It’d be too painful to live. _

Riku’s hand reached for Sora’s, who hadn’t realized they were trembling. But the feeling of Riku’s skin against his was comforting. In the middle of the air, their fingers interlocked. Holding them up, as if it were a single prayer.

“I’ll protect you,” Riku said. It was calm, soothing. Riku let his head fall forward, pressing their forehead together ever so softly. Sora closed his eyes, “I promise no one will take you away, as long as I’m around.”

Sora felt so happy he could cry.

“-And if they hurt you again…I’ll make sure they-!”

“I don’t care about that,” Sora said. “As long as I’m with you, Riku, I don’t care.”

“_I _care,” he said.

Sora smiled. Kind, gentle, like the summer breeze they’d come to love.

“It’s gonna be alright,” he said. “I promise!”

_ **15** _

It hadn’t been.

Riku had fucked up. When he had seen the purple marks on Sora’s throat and the cuts on his left cheek, something inside had snapped. The anger just burst out, before he could think things through.

_They hurt him. They hurt him **again**. _

‘_It’s nothing!_’ Sora had tried to laugh it off. But it was the last straw to see a strained smile and red eyes of someone who was meant to be _light_.

Someone who, currently, was kneeling in front of him. Holding his face with no fear, no disgust even remotely traced as Riku had fully shifted. Instead, he could only see worry, as Sora searched for injuries.

Luckily, the blood wasn’t his.

“You’re in danger,” Riku managed to mutter.

“If this is about you being scared you’ll hurt me-,” he began.

But Riku interrupted him.

“The world is gonna end.”

Sora blinked, confused.

“Ansem…The books he gave me. They spoke of a child that would bring the end of the world when they tasted human flesh. The heavens will find me through that and unleash the Four Horsemen unto the world.”

“Riku, you know I’m not that smart…” Sora said.

“It’s my fault. I’m the one those books talk about…They’ll come from me. They’ll destroy the world and then they’ll kill me…You’re not safe with me.”

“Well, I told you,” Sora began. “I don’t care about those things.”

“This is serious Sora!” Riku shouted. He was panicking. He didn’t want to lose Sora, but he didn’t want to put him in danger either. “You could get hurt or even kill-!

Sora reached for his hand, clasping it together like they’d done when they were just kids. It was warm, sticky with sweat and blood. But it brought him comfort. A peace that amidst the chaos seemed an illusion. But it was real, and it was here.

He clasped them tighter.

“You’ll protect me, right?” he asked, mischievous smile in his lips. “You promised!”

Staring into Sora’s unwavering eyes was cathartic. Suddenly, letting go of all the emotions that had been bubbling up inside. A rush of tears, and a sigh of relief. Soon followed by a nervous laugh.

“You really aren’t scared?” he managed to ask, through the tears that kept falling down. They were so many they didn’t even roll down his cheeks. They just spilt onto the floor, leaving a small puddle beneath.

“I mean, I’m a bit worried,” Sora confessed. “But nothing can _really_ go wrong if we have each other.”

“What about me?” he asked. “You aren’t scared of me? I look like a monster…”

At this Sora chuckled.

“Maybe you look a bit weird…” Sora said, hum in his words as he reached forward. “But right here.” He touched Riku’s chest. Hands placed right above his heart. Sora closed his eyes, focusing intensely. Then smiled. “Yeap. This part is still Riku’s.”

Riku finally laughed along. Feeling, finally, like he was a child again. With the ease of his heart gone, he felt in control of his body a bit better. He retracted his wings, even if the fangs remained. Hopefully, he’d be able to control it properly before things got too out of hand.

“Well, with that settled,” Sora said. “We should get going.”

“Going? Going where?”

“Anywhere, dummy,” Sora said, poking his tongue out. “If someone’s trying to find you, we have to go somewhere else.”

Made sense. Although Sora was probably still worried about the cops, not the entirety of Heaven like Riku was.

Whatever, be it heaven or earth, nothing would hurt Sora as long as Riku was there to protect him.

_ **16** _

In the wasteland of a city, there was little to find. The chaos still bloomed on the edges of society. Tends to happen when half your population dies because of an apocalyptic virus. Highly contagious and lethal, the Nations had named it “Purple Death” before they disintegrated easily succumbing to the sickness.

From what Riku had seen and heard, it wore your body out by slowly shutting down your organs. When it reached the brain, the body goes into a rampage acting like a feral animal with the only intend to kill. After a few hours, even the brain died, and the carcass was left empty.

It was often that Riku encountered dying men in this phase that had tried to kill him. The brain probably knew that Riku was a demon. The demon. Meant to take the throne hell.

Not that it worked.

Riku closed the book with a sigh. It was the first time in over a year that he returned to what had been his house. It was even in worse shape than he remembered and covered in red tape. This and Sora’s house was where the first outbreak of Purple Death happened.

Apparently, Riku himself carried the virus. And he transmitted it when he killed others. He’d tried his best to avoid it after he found out. It was hard to control the urge when he was constantly hungry. Human food no longer gave him the nutrients he needed – although it was very good, and he’d never turn down candy even if it killed him-.

“Riku!” Sora cried from the other side of the roof. The same MeowWow backpack Sora had worn when they met, slumped over his shoulder. “There you are!”

Riku gave a soft smile, as he watched Sora rush towards him with a paper bag in his hands. He was brimming. Even though the darkness of the world, corrupted by filth and pain, Sora remained light. His complexion was better than the days they spent in this mansion. Travelling and forgetting about the past did him good.

“Thanks,” Riku said, reaching for the paper bag. He was starving. “You found anything?”

“Not really,” he replied with a sigh, sitting down next to Riku on the edge of the roof. “I scouted the area but there’s no sign of humans…There were a lot of Purple Deaths though! Probably why humans avoid it.”

Even the corpses were contagious. Or at least, the fluids in them were. Still, most people didn’t know about this and tended to just avoid places with too many Purple Death corpses.

The only reason why they weren’t infected, was because Riku was a demon, and Sora was bound to him by blood. Or something like that he’d read in the books. He was still researching. The last thing he wanted was to expose Sora to the virus.

But to understand, he needed more books. They were surprisingly hard to find nowadays.

He took out the thing inside the paper bag.

“Anything to eat?”

“Well, the supermarket is intact!” Sora beamed. “Most of it was expired but I managed to grab a few things.”

Riku nodded. He took a bite from the heart Sora had brought him, careful not to drip the blood all over Sora’s hoodie. It was a new one, after all.

He swallowed, his hunger finally beginning to be satiated. But as he did, he found a distinctive taste that made his stomach growl.

“This is fresh,” Riku said.

“Maybe I lied,” Sora said, pocking his tongue out. “There may have been _one_ human…”

The taste of hearts taken freshly out of humans was definitely the best. He couldn’t be the ones to collect it because of the Purple Death curse…but Sora was more than willing to kill someone for Riku.

The thought was sweet but…

“I told you to stop,” Riku replied. “If they’re carrying the virus, you could get infected.”

“You worry too much, Riku!” Sora giggled. “Now eat! I can’t have you fainting again!”

Riku sighed and took another bite.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone: write cute soriku
> 
> me, a weirdo: anyways they're both crazy and willing to commit murder for the other
> 
> i should not be allowed in the KH fandom, tbh. 
> 
> doneeeeee
> 
> man was this a monster to make. it took me ALOT to finish it. aksjdklja. And even then, i feel like i want to write more abt it. But it's FINALLY DONE. i can sleep in peace knowing there's another demon riku fic out there. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you wanna see me suffer you can drop by @lolicoded on twitter


End file.
